Kimi o Subete
by Euhara-Ayyu
Summary: Sekali lagi shou mencoba untuk tidak membenarkan perasaan tidak wajarnya kepada tora. dengan prilakunya yang seolah menjauhi tora, malah membuat tora penasaran, bahkan tora mendesak agar shou mengakui perasaannya itu.


**KIMI O SUBETE**

**Genre: Fluffy Angst, Life, songfic, Romance, Shounen-ai**

**Length: Oneshot.**

**Cast : All Alice Nine member. Pairing tora x shou. **

**Rating: Teen.**

" aku hanya takut, akan menghancurkan masa depannya.. "

" lalu apa yang harus kulakukan saat berhadapan dengan mereka.. "

Itu adalah kata yang mengisi pikiran Shou. Ada hal yang menganggu nya, masalah terburuk yang pernah ia alami selama hidupnya. Perasaan takut, cemas, dan bingung terus menghantui cowo berkaki panjang dan berbadan kurus ini. Shou menatap langit malam dari jendela kamar hotel yang ia tempati sekarang. Banyak tetesan air dan embun dijendela itu, diluar sedang hujan. Suasana ini benar-benar seperti menggambarkan kondisi nya saat ini.

**#Cklek**

Gagang pintu kamar hotel Shou bergerak, dan dahan pintu terbuka perlahan.

" Hiroto.. " seru Shou saat melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu itu.

" maaf aku menganggu.. " ujar Hiroto yang merasa kehadiran nya menganggu karna masuk kamar orang larut malam begini. Tapi menurut hiroto ini lah hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya.

Shou dan Hiroto tergabung dalam sebuah band, yang sudah sangat terkenal bernama ALICE NINE. Bersama Nao (drummer), Saga (bassist) dan Tora (guitaris) sementara Hiroto juga adalah gitaris dan Shou sang vocalis.

Karna seharian mereka sibuk mengisi konser tour kota, Hiroto pikir hanya saat ini saja waktu yang tepat. Apalagi kejadian setelah turun panggung tadi, tepat saat Alice Nine turun panggung shou langsung memeluk Hiroto dengan sangat erat. Bukan itu masalahnya, sebenarnya sudah sangat sering bahkan hampir hampir dalam setiap konser selesai shou punya kebiasaan memeluk hiroto sahabatnya itu. Tapi kali ini hiroto merasa shou berbeda. Sebagai sahabat yang sangat peka, hiroto tau kalau ada hal buruk yang sedang dialami shou.

" tidak, aku juga belum tidur.. " ujar Shou, sambil mengembangkan senyum tipis dibibirnya yang manis itu.

" ada yang kau pikirkan, benar kan? " seru Hiroto to the point. Dan seketika membuat Shou kaget.

Shou hanya kembali tersenyum saat Hiroto bertanya soal itu padanya. Kemudian berjalan ke ranjang.  
" Shou.. " seru Hiroto melihat reaksi Shou yang sangat jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Kemudian berjalan mengikuti shou.

" hiroto.. " panggil shou dengan nada halus dan volume suara yang rendah. " apa yang kau pikirkan tentang gay? "

" haa? " hiroto seketika menganga mendengar pertanyaan aneh shou. " maksudmu apa? Kenapa nanya yang aneh-aneh.. "

Shou kemudian tersenyum seolah mengatakan ' ya aku bodoh bertanya seperti itu..'

Hiroto melihat ekspresi shou, ia berpikir kalau tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu mungkin shou tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Bisa saja ini adalah hal yang mengganggu pikiran shou.

" maksudmu dalam hal apa? Apa ada hubungan nya dengan alice nine?" tanya hiroto lugu.

" ... " shou tidak mengatakan apapun pada hiroto.

" shou ayo katakan padaku sebenarnya kenapa? " seru hiroto sambil mengguncang pundak sahabatnya itu. Hiroto memang selalu peduli apapun tentang sahabatnya. Apalagi saat melihat raut wajah shou yang kelihatan mengalami tekanan.

" kalau aku ceritakan padamu, kau janji bisa menyimpan rahasia ini.. bahkan dari member alice nine sekalipun? " shou mulai bicara sambil menatap hiroto dengan serius.

" iya aku janji.. " seru hiroto tanpa basa basi.

" kau bersumpah? " tanya shou lagi masih dengan maksud yang sama.

" iya aku bersumpah shou, aku tak akan beritahu siapapun tanpa kecuali " janji hiroto pada shou. Biasanya kalau shou ingin menceritakan rahasia nya pada hiroto ia tidak pernah meminta hiroto bersumpah seperti ini. Hiroto semakin yakin ini adalah masalah serius.

" bagaimana menurutmu hiroto, kalau aku memiliki perasaan pada tora? " tanya shou.

" perasaan yang seperti apa? "

" perasaan seperti menyayangi? "

Seperti kebiasaan nya yang suka bercanda, hiroto ingin menjawab ' kita kan sahabat, bukankah perasaan sayang itu wajar ' pada shou. Namun kali ini ia mengerti bahwa shou sedang sangat serius bicara padanya dan ia tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu. Karna sebenarnya hiroto pun mengerti perasaan apa yang shou maksud. Hiroto pun menjawab " menurutku tidak masalah ".

"..." shou hanya diam mendengar jawaban hiroto. Hiroto memang sahabat terbaiknya dan pasti ia akan selalu mengerti shou. Namun bagaimana dengan yang lain, apa mereka juga bisa mengerti shou seperti hiroto.

" tapi shou, kalau benar seperti itu, kenapa belakangan ini kau malah terlihat seperti menghindari tora? " tanya hiroto sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. " beberapa kali kita konser, kau tidak pernah melakukan fanservice dengan tora. Bahkan terkesan kau menjauhinya.. " tambah hiroto lagi.

" aku tidak ingin membenarkan perasaanku ini, karna itu aku.. sebisa mungkin menghindar dari tora"

" di blog alice nine beberapa fans mulai sadar dengan tingkahmu ini shou. Beberapa shipper juga, meminta fanservice dari kau dan tora.. bahkan untuk berdekatan saja dengan nya dipanggung kau seperti tidak mau.. "

" aku memang bodoh.. " ucap shou sambil meremas rambutnya. Ia menyesal dengan tingkahnya yang tidak profesional yang bahkan mungkin akan menjadi masalah untuk member lain.

" shou.. apa tora membalas perasaanmu? "

" entahlah.. aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau.. " seru shou dan mulai meneteskan airmata di pipinya yang putih dan halus.

" shou.. sekalipun kau tidak ingin membenarkan perasaanmu, kau tidak boleh melakukan tindakan yang akan memunculkan gosip buruk tentang alice nine. Kau mengerti maksudku kan? " ujar hiroto dengan nada pelan, berharap shou akan memikirkan apa yang ia katakan. " lagi pula lebih baik kau memberi tahu tora tentang ini, seandainya tora juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, bukankah itu hal baik? "

" sama sekali.. sama sekali bukan hal baik hiroto! " seru shou dengan sedikit menekan nada bicaranya karna menahan airmata agar tidak menetes semakin banyak. " aku tidak ingin.. merusak masa depannya. Kalau denganku hidupnya tidak akan bahagia. ia tidak akan mungkin bisa punya anak dariku. Bukankah itu sama saja.. dengan membujang seumur hidup? Aku sama sekali tidak ingin "

" kau begitu mencintainya kan? " tanya hiroto menatap shou serius.

Shou hanya terdiam, ia tidak berani mengatakan iya, karna ia sendiri tidak ingin membenarkan kalau ia memang begitu mencintai tora.

" semua yang kau fikirkan, adalah tentang tora. Bagaimana masa depannya, bagaimana kebahagiaannya, tapi apa kau.. tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau akan baik baik saja kalau terus menerus memendam perasaanmu yang tidak akan pernah hilang itu? "

Shou masih terdiam sambil terus menahan airmata yang turun deras dari mata nya. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan hiroto karna semua yang hiroto katakan adalah benar.

" Maafkan aku bicara seperti ini. Tapi, dengan kau menjauhi tora, kau semakin memperbesar jarak diantara member alice nine yang lain. Saga dan nao, juga tidak mungkin diam melihatmu begini. shou. Jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti itu, sejak dulu kau adalah orang yang selalu saja memikirkan orang lain. Tapi kau adalah shou.. vocalis, leader, dan juga sudah seperti jiwa dari alice nine. Kalau kau sendiri merasa tersiksa, bagaimana dengan kami? "

== alice nine concert ==

Semalaman shou terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan hiroto. Semua yang dikatakan hiroto adalah benar. Ia merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah perbuatan egois. Yang sama sekali tidak boleh dilakukan seorang leader.

Pada konser kali ini, Shou berusaha untuk tidak menjauhi tora, namun masih ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sesak. ' Kalau aku melakukan fanservice dengan tora bukankah itu akan melukai perasaanku sendiri, kalau ternyata tora sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama'. Apalagi tora itu adalah laki laki yang gagah, shou tidak mungkin mengacaukan hidup tora dengan keegoisan nya mencintai tora.

Shou terus saja melakukan fanservice dengan saga, dan beberapa member lainnya kecuali tora. Tora mulai menyadari tingkah shou yang menjauhinya. Sebenarnya tora tau apa yang shou rasakan, perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ada untuk tora. namun ia tetap membiarkan shou melakukan hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

Di lagu ke tiga Alice nine membawakan lagu mereka yang berjudul 'subete e' , lagu ini memiliki arti yang sangat mendalam. Apalagi di beberapa bait pertama shou bernyanyi tanpa musik, dan suaranya yang lembut terasa begitu indah dan seakan menyatu dengan lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

Pada bait bait terakhir lagu ini tora sengaja bertukar posisi dengan saga yang lebih dekat dari shou. Kemudian mengajak shou bertatap muka sambil memainkan gitarnya. Shou terkejut melihat tora sudah ada disebelahnya, jantungnya berdebar tangan nya dingin, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kalau kali ini shou menghindari tora yang sudah ada dihadapannya ini, para fans dan media semakin sadar kalau ada sesuatu antara mereka.

Kemudian shou memberanikan diri menyanyikan bait bait terakhir sambil berhadapan dengan tora. suara shou semakin terasa bergetar, ia tidak ingin ada satu orang pun yang menyadari hal ini. Shou sebenarnya sangat menginginkan moment seperti ini, namun ia tidak ingin perasaan tidak wajar itu menguasai dirinya. Mereka sesekali bertatap mata, terlebih lagi pada bait ini syairnya benar benar menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya pada tora. Semakin lama shou sendiri sampai lupa dan akhirnya terlarut bersama hatinya yang melayang saat ini. Semakin ia bernyanyi ia semakin menyadari perasaannya ini sungguhan dan tak mungkin ia mengindar, terlebih, sejak tadi tora terus menatap shou dengan pandangan penuh arti sambil sesekali bibir tipis nya itu mengembangkan senyuman dingin khas nya namun kali ini terlihat manis.

Pada bait terakhir shou bernyanyi sambil memegang pipi tora, shou bernanyi sambil mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya. Mengulang kembali syair bait terakhir yang penuh arti 'zutto soba ni iru yo ' Dan disambut sorak para fans yang selama ini menunggu fanservice dari mereka.

Kemudian tepat saat shou berhenti bernyanyi tora lebih mendekat dan mencium bibir shou dengan lembut. Hal itu tentu saja langsung memancing sorak yang lebih meriah dari sebelumnya. Seketika wajah shou berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Tora menyeringai kemudian segera pergi kembali ke posisinya semula. Ia tidak ingin membuat shou semakin malu, dengan ia terus berada disebelah shou.

Saga, hiroto dan nao pun tertawa melihat kejadian itu, sementara shou juga tertawa sambil terus menutupi rasa malu dan berdebarnya yang amat dahsyat saat ini.

== concert off ==

Kepala shou masih terngiang kejadian tadi, hatinya begitu senang sampai ia merasa sedikit pusing.

" wah! Fanservice tadi bagus sekali haha " seru saga pada tora yang ada dibelakang shou.

" ah, kau sendiri sering melakukan hal semacam itu " cibir tora.

" kalau cowo ero macam saga itukan hal biasa hahah " ledek nao yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakang sambil memukul kepala saga dengan salah satu stik drumnya.

" nao! " seru saga kesal.

Sementara mereka bertiga asik dibelakang, hiroto memandang wajah shou yang ada disebelahnya sambil tersenyum. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan senang shou sekarang, bahkan shou pun sudah tidak lagi sanggup menutupinya. " aku.. duluan ya " seru shou tiba tiba.

" kok buru buru? Ga mau minum dulu? "

" aku mau buru buru mandi, jyaa~ " seru shou seraya bergegas pergi meninggalkan sahabat sahabatnya itu. Tetapi shou bukan berlari kekamar nya untuk mandi melainkan ke sebuah teras dilantai 2 dekat kamarnya. Tentu saja ini karna 'mandi' hanyalah sebuah alasan karna shou tidak ingin sahabatnya tau kalau rasa malu dan berdebar shou tidak juga hilang sejak tadi.

' kenapa tora melakukan itu.. ' shou terus memikirkan hal itu, pada satu sisi ia sangat senang namun disisi satunya ia tidak mau terlalu berharap bahwa maksud tora melakukan itu karna tora juga menyukainya.

" apa kamar mandi mu pindah kesini? " seru seseorang cowok yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakang shou.

" t,toraa.. " mata shou membulat saat menyebutkan nama orang sudah berdiri dihadapannya itu. " ti,tidak.. aku hanya ingin cari angin sebentar " serunya kemudian membalikkan badan membelakangi tora.

" shou.. " tora memanggil shou lembut sambil melingkari tangan dipinggang shou. Tentu saja hal ini membuat shou terkejut setengah mati. " malam ini.. mandilah dikamarku " bisik tora lagi.

" a, apaa? " shou tidak tau lagi harus mengatakan apa selain 'apa?' tentu saja karna ia tidak tau maksud tora yang tiba tiba itu. " a,aku bisa mandi dikamar ku sendiri "

" kenapa? Apa kau takut, masuk ke kandang macan? " tora menyeringai dan itu membuat shou semakin gugup. (dalam bahasa jepang 'tora' berarti 'macan' ) " aku tidak akan menggigitmu shou ".

Walaupun shou tidak mengatakan tidak tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa menolak ajakan tora.

Crrsshhh~

Air hangat mengucur dari shower dikamar tora, rasanya seperti mandi hujan dengan air hangat. perasaan senang shou saat ini, dan air hangat dari shower itu membuat shou semakin terlihat keren dan lebih bersinar dari biasanya.

" shou " panggil tora dari luar kamar mandi.

" ya? " jawab shou.

" aku masuk ya? "

" APAA?! " shou terkejut setengah mati. Maksud tora mengajaknya mandi dikamarnya bukan hanya sekedar meminjamkan shou kamar mandi tapi agar mereka bisa mandi bersama. " ja, jangaa- "

Sebelum shou mencegah tora membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat tubuh shou yang putih dan sedikit lebih kurus dari badan kekar tora.

Shou buru buru menutupi badannya semampunya dengan tirai mandi. Tora tersenyum melihat tingkah shou yang seperti itu. Satu satunya yang shou sesali adalah, kenapa bisa bisanya ia ceroboh mandi dikamar orang lain tanpa mengunci pintu, apa ini adalah takdir/?

" bodoh hahaha " tora masuk dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek. Dan membiarkan dada bidangnya terbuka.

Shou berpikir cepat, ia melihat celana boxer yang ia gantung di dekat shower dan buru buru memakainya sebelum tora semakin dekat. 'paling tidak ada satu bagian yang aku tutupi' itulah yang shou pikirkan saat itu.

" lagu subete e itu.. hari ini kau bernyanyi lebih indah dari biasanya "

" he? Ti,tidak kok.. sama saja "

" berbeda.. " tanpa sadar jarak tora dan shou semakin dekat dan membuat shou terpojok ke tembok, dan keduanya terkena pancuran air shower. " lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi, mengambarkan perasaanmu kan? "

Pertanyaan Tora membuat mata caramel Shou kembali membulat " a,apa maksudmu? "

" shou.. ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku kan? " mata tora yang dingin menatap shou dengan lurus. " ada yang menganggu pikiranmu kan? Katakan lah.. "

Shou berfikir apakah tora menyadari perasaannya. Lalu apakah kali ini Tora ingin Shou mengatakan perasaannya pada Tora. tapi shou tidak mungkin blak blakan mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai tora. tapi kalau kesempatan ini tidak ia gunakan, mungkin selamanya ia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lagi. Kesempatan yang seperti sengaja dibuat oleh Tora.

" aku.. "

" kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku kan? " sela tora sebelum shou melanjutkan perkataan.

Shou menunduk sambil menggeleng pelan.

" kau boleh mengatakannya tanpa melihat wajahku.. karna itu katakanlah " tora memegang atas kepala shou. Menahannya agar shou tetap melihat kebawah dan tidak menatap wajahnya.

tora begitu mengerti shou. ia juga paham sifat shou yang sering tidak bisa berterus terang. Mungkin dengan shou tidak menatapnya, ia jadi sedikit punya keberanian.

Namun shou masih saja diam dan tidak berani berkata apapun. Apalagi berhadapan dengan tora seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia berharap tora mendengarnya sehingga tora mengerti dan ia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun.

" hm, bagaimana kalau aku menebak apa yang mau kau katakan? "

" bagaimana caranya? " shou mencoba menegakkan sedikit kepalanya.

" lima huruf? " tora menaruh jari telunjuknya didada shou, dan jarinya mulai menuliskan huruf yang tentu saja tidak terlihat namun terasa dikulit shou.

Shou terkejut bukan kepalang setelah tora selesai menulis. Yang tora tuliskan adalah 5 huruf dalam satu kata namun menggambarkan seluruh perasaan shou padanya. Tora menuliskan kata aishiteru dalam hiragana yang berarti aku mencintaimu.

" t,tora.. " wajah shou yang basah memerah dan terlihat sangat manis.

" apa begitu sulit mengatakan hal itu? "

" hmm.. "

" shou.. "

" ya.. kau benar, tora.. "

" ta,tapi.. ini bukan perasaan yang perlu kau balas "

" kenapa? "

" aku.. aku tau ini akan menjadi masalah untukmu nanti, karna itu aku ingin kau.. mengabaikan saja perasaanku ini "

" kenapa? "

" aku tidak mau merusak masa depan mu, walau sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa menghapus perasaan ini. Aku akan berusaha agar perasaan ini tidak menguasai akal sehat dan keegoisanku.. "

" kenapa? "

" aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada ku dimasa depan nanti, tapi aku.. suatu hari nanti aku ingin menghadiri upacara pernikahan mu dengan gadis yang kau cintai. Karna itu berjanjilah.. kau akan melupakan hari ini.. hari dimana aku mengungkapkan perasaan ini padamu. Nee? Yakusoku? "

" kenapa? "

Shou mulai kesal karna tora terus saja mengatakan 'kenapa?' sehingga ia memutuskan mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Dia pikir tora tidak akan peduli. " lupakan.. aku.. akan kembali ke kamarku.. selamat malam " shou melangkah menjauhi tora.

" kenapa.. kau terus saja mengatakan hal bohong "

" hah? " langkah shou berhenti begitu mendengar tora bicara.

" Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar, bodoh " tora menatap shou dengan mata dingin nya yang terlihat kesal.

" a,apa maksudmu? "

" kau ingin aku mengabaikanmu. Membicarakan kebahagiaan ku dimasa depan. Kenapa kau begitu berbelit belit " seru nya dengan nada menekan.

"..."

" aku hanya ingin mendengarmu mengatakan apa yang kutulis tadi, apa sesulit itu shou? " tora menaikkan intonasinya. Dan membuat shou takut.

" gomen.. "

" katakan.. "

" hah.. "

" katakan atau aku akan berdiri dibawah shower ini sampai kau mengatakannya " ancam tora.

" jangan nanti kau sakit "

" kalau begitu katakan "

" jangan memaksaku.. "

" aku memaksamu! "

Air mata shou kembali menetes, melihat tora berdiri dibawah pancuran air, dengan tubuh tidak diselimuti kain. Orang yang sangat ia cintai, ada didepannya. Dan siap mendengarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sungguh bodoh kalau shou melewati kesempatan ini " ... aishiteru... zutto aishiteru " shou berlari kemudian langsung memeluk tora dengan sangat erat. " aishiteru yo.. "

" hmm.. kau bodoh " seru tora sambil memeluk shou.

" khh.. "

" dalam satu hari kau bisa saja mengatakan 'aishiteru' lebih dari 10kali dalam lagumu. Kenapa mengatakannya padaku sekali saja harus dengan ancaman? "

" maafkan aku.. " shou tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain maaf, ia terus memeluk tora seperti tidak ingin melepasnya.

" dengarlah shou.. upacara pernikahan yang kau maksud tadi.. tidak akan pernah ada "

" apa? Tapi.. "

" hm, apa kau juga ingin menikah dengan seorang gadis kelak? "

" aku, tidak tau akan bisa atau tidak "

" kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menikah dengan seorang pria? "

" heh? Ma,maksudmu? "

" aishiteru.. "

" hah... "

" shou no koto wo aishiteru.. "

" uso.. "

" uso jyane! Baka " seru tora sambil menepuk kepala shou.

" mana mungkin kau.. menyukaiku.. "

" kau pikir, siapa yang tidak akan menyukai orang sepertimu. orang yang manis, selalu memikirkan orang lain. Cara bicara mu lembut, suara mu juga membuatku berdebar.. "

" aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikir.. "

" kau mau mengelak? Sini ku gigit.. " canda tora. shou tersenyum, wajahnya masih sangat merah. Terlebih lagi ia masih saja berpelukan dengan orang yang disukainya itu. " shou.. kau tidak datang ke upacara pernikahanku, tapi kau akan datang.. ke upacara pernikahan kita "

Seketika wajah shou berubah menjadi semakin merah mendengar ucapan tora, terlebih lagi tora mengatakan nya dengan suara lembut, sambil tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke arah shou.

' Apa ini rencana tuhan.. sejak dulu memang hanya aku dan tora yang tidak pernah terlihat dekat dengan wanita. Apa karna sejak dulu tora juga memang sudah menyukaiku.. ' banyak hal memenuhi fikiran shou. Sambil terus tersenyum dan memikirkan hal baik yang membuatnya semakin melayang.

" shou.. kau bukan hanya jiwa alice nine.. tapi kau juga adalah jiwaku.. " tora mendekatkan wajahnya pada shou perlahan, kemudian mencium bibir shou dengan lembut. Shou merespon tora dengan melingkari tangannya ke leher tora. kemudian mereka kembali bepelukan, dan semakin erat. Sesekali tora menciumi rambut shou yang basah.

" tora-yan.. subete o aishiteru "


End file.
